Life with the Geckos
by Crayola Emoticon
Summary: A runaway girl is living in the junkyard when her life is turned upside down by a bunch of mischievious, delinquent, overgrown gekcos.
1. Chapter 1

Ya, I was bored, and I came up with this. Don't ask where it came from, 'cos I don't know. o PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! hides behind Tohru

13B13B

This looks like a nice place…

Kit looked around at her surroundings. She was in the middle of a junkyard. Stacks of old, dead cars rose into the sky, and piles of random appliances filled the spaces between the stacks.

Kit set off to work, exploring the place to find what she needed. After half an hour, (it's a big junkyard) she found an intact semi-trailer. Squealing with joy, she ran inside for the inspection. There was a rather large hole in the ceiling, but with a little welding, it would be easily fixed. A few spiders lurked in the corners, so she chased them out with an old broom she found. She swept the interior clean, then went up top to clean around the hole. When she was done, she measured the hole to see how large a piece of sheet metal she'd need.

"Three feet by two feet? That's pretty large…" She murmured to herself.

13B13B

That night, at a welder's shop, an electric welder and a metal-and-temperature guide was stolen.

13B13B

The next morning

"Whew! That hurt!"

Kit rubbed at her face and hands, which appeared to be sunburned. Above, the hole in the ceiling was repaired while outside sat a wagon containing the electric welder.

"I forgot to steal a mask and gloves!"

She looked around her new "home", hand on her chin. It had gotten quite cold last night, and her nose was still running from it. She had to figure out some sort of cheap, effective insulation system. At least she didn't have to worry about ventilation, as it was all one room.

First she went to an exterminator shop and stole a lot of packets of cyanide pellets and mothballs. (Don't worry about her getting hurt, she put them in that wagon.) After her raid, she measured the dimensions of the trailer. With her list of measurements, she went to Wal-Mart.

She found the fabrics and selected the softest, most solid fabric she could find: velvet. It came in black, ruby, emerald, deep blue, and deep purple. She got them all, along with thick thread and strong sewing machine needles, and twenty giant bags of cotton stuffing. (Hey, that stuff's really cheap! It's a lot cheaper to make clothes than to buy them!)

That night, she stole a sewing machine.

13B13B

A week later, Kit surveyed her work. On the walls and ceiling were giant velvet pillows stuffed with cotton, cyanide pellets, and mothballs. She didn't want any pests ruining her work. On the floor was a thick patterned carpet, made up of several layers of velvet, with pellets and mothballs between them. In the far corner was a table on top of which was a battery-powered lamp, colored pencils, and blank paper. Next to that was another table holding the sewing machine and another battery-powered lamp. A single chair sat in front of them. In the other corner was a bathtub containing velvet blankets and pillows. It was a beautiful sight indeed.

Kit walked out of her house, pulling down the door as she left. A short distance away was a little house made from a U-Haul that contained the toilet. Freshly installed pipes ran underground, connecting to the city's waster and sewer systems. It was illegal, she knew, but at least she didn't have to pay for it. Right next to that was another converted U-Haul. This one held an electric generator, electric water heater, and bathtub. Coming off the pipes of the heater was a shower head and knobs for adjusting the temperature.

She looked around, hands on her hip. She figured she was pretty well moved in. Now she just needed a job… after a trip to the food pantry for some soup.

13B13B

She'd had a job as a nighttime security guard for Wal-Mart (which she found to be extremely ironic) and finally had a day off. Hearing a commotion, she went outside and found a whole bunch of hench-men wannabes showing off their skills while an overgrown gecko glowered at an old table. Each and every one of the wannabes failed. It was fun to watch. Then the Gecko smashed the table and started ranting at the wannabes.

One of them, an old man in a ratty green suit, waved and ran away. That saved him a beating. From on top of one of the appliance piled came three teenagers on skateboards. They swept through and beat up all the wannabes within a minute. The Gecko threw some fire at them, and they too became geckos. Kit watched them test out their new powers. The short one breathed fire, the spindly one had super-speed, and the stocky one broke a toilet.

"HEY! That was a nice toilet! I was saving that!"

Oops…

Kit hastily covered her mouth and ran back inside, closing the door behind her. She hid in the bathtub, under the blankets.

SCREEECH!

She heard the door get ripped apart, probably by the stocky one. She dared not move as she heard their muffled voices and footsteps get closer and closer. Finally, the blankets were torn away, revealing the Junior Geckos' grinning faces.

"Fix that door!" She yelled before thinking.

Top gecko, who was sitting in _her_ chair, said, "Nice place you got here. You don't mind if we… move in, do you?" The last part he said with an obnoxiously threatening glare, but Kit didn't see it.

"You can move in, and I'll add extra beds and chairs, JUST FIX THAT DOOR! I gets cold at night!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, girlie! We's jus' tryin' some negotiatin', here!" The spindly one put his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

Kit just kept glaring at them, then her face relaxed as she started planning for the new additions. She would have to make another bathhouse, find some more things to make beds out of, and find more tables and chairs.

Sighing, she climbed out of her "bed" and started toward the opening in her door. It was a large, ugly hole.

"Ya know what? I'm just gonna find a new door…

13B13B

Ahhh… the apathy of boredom. I actually forgot about this document. -_-"


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot about this one! I'm so sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or anything related.

13B13B

Kit sulked in the back of the moving van she had currently claimed. The reason she was sulking? Those obnoxious teenage Geckos took over her first home, a renovated semi trailer. They came and went whenever the head gecko, Drago, spazzed. It was up to Kit to get groceries, laundry detergent, clothes, and other necessities. And yet, the gecko four would pick on her, tell her to do this, do that, you're doing it wrong, get this, get that, that's the wrong thing, you're stupid, useless, worthless.

Choking back a sob, Kit curled into herself even tighter. She had made up her mind. Tomorrow, she would leave for a different junkyard, see how the geckos fared for themselves.

13B13B

DJ Fist stood outside Kit's "room", a tray of fresh-baked brownies in hand. He raised a hand to knock, but hearing a choked sob he hesitated. After a few moments, his hand lowered, he set the brownies before the door and tuned away.

13B13B

The next day, the gecko gang woke up to find a tray of brownies on the table and no Kit.

"Good riddance!" Drago groused. "That wench was totally useless!"

Cobra did a double-take and stared at Drago. _Wench?_

Ice, however, was staring at Fist. He seemed a bit downcast. Was it connected to the missing Kit?

13B13B

Kit was currently hitchhiking east. The further away from those four she got, the better. But why did she feel like she was leaving something important behind?

Shaking her head, she decided to ignore the feeling. She would only get hurt around those scaly jerks. Leaning her head against the headrest in the car she was currently in, she closed her eyes and dropped off into slumber.

13B13B

Something was wrong with Drago's posse, Jade noted. They were getting thinner and seemed distinctly depressed. They didn't put up as much of a fight as usual, and Drago never even bothered to chew them out for it. Something was definitely up.

13B13B

Kit grumbled to herself as she wiped blood off her face. The guy whose car she had fallen asleep in had turned out to be a serious creeper. He wasn't a problem now, and she had his money, about two hundred dollars. Now, where to hide the body…

When she turned back to the body, however, she saw that it was glowing. The glow intensified and narrowed into a beam before leaving the man's body and heading straight for her.

The sensation of possession settled into her body and Kit sighed. Why couldn't she be a normal runaway? Actually, this thing was the reason she ran away in the first place.


End file.
